Savages
by JohnnyIsDead
Summary: This is the story of Bulma, the native island princess, and Vegeta, the prince of the empire that's come to concour Bulma's island. What will happen? R
1. And so we meet our charactersyo

Savages by-Trunks Babe  
  
Standing on deck, he could feel the breeze ruffling through his hair. He could finaly see land. He had been on this ship for 6 months. Now 17, Prince Vegeta was very ready to stand on ground again.  
"Big brother!!" came a little voice from behind him. "Iniko, I thought father told you to stay below deck. You could easily fall off the boat," Vegeta said gently. " I know, but it's so dark and musty down there. I wanted to come up here and watch the waters with you, brother." she smiled.  
Vegeta often marvled at his baby sister. Only five years old, and already so strong willed. She made up her own mind about everything. Everyone in his kingdom talked about how lovely she is. Her big, soft, brown eyes held a wisdom, that has never before been found in one so young.  
"What will we find once we reach land? Gold? Jewels? Slaves? Father said that this land is full of riches," Iniko said. "Big brother, tell me, what is it that you hope to find?"  
" Whatever we do find, I hope it is what I have been searching for," said the Prince. "And what is it that you hope to find, brother?" said the little beauty.  
"Something that will fill the void in my life, little one. I do not know, yet, what that is," he said kneeling in front of her," but when I find it , you shall be the very first to know." She smiled and wrapped her arms around her brother's neck, then ran back down below deck.  
I only hope I can find whatever it is I am looking for he thought to himself The closer we come to shore, the closer I am to finding it  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
In the cemetary, the blue haired princess sat silently sobbing. She heard footsteps behind her, and did not want whoever it was to hear her shaming herself with her tears, so she ran. She stopped when she reached the beach, fell in the sand, tears flowing down her tanned face, falling onto her bear legs, she could feel her feet in the sand, and cried harder.  
All she could think of was her mother. Everthing in this place reminded her of the woman who boar her. Her mother was a brave woman, wife of the Chieften, and mother of nine. Princess Bulma, being the youngest, took her death the hardest. Although, she was now seen as an adult and of right age to marry, the 15 year old girl was not ready to settle down. Her mother was the only one keeping her from being married off.  
Now, two weeks after her mother passed, Bulma was told that she is to marry Rycoma, a strong warrior of her village. Rycoma was a good man. The bravest and strongest of all the warriors, he was. But, that could not make Bulma love him.  
She shed all her tears untill she could cry no more. She looked along the horizon where the sun was going down, and saw a huge blak shape comming tward her island. She recognised it as a ship, and ran back to her village to make her father aware of the visitors.  
As she came upon the village everyone who she passed bowed their heads to her. Even the elders fell to their knees. Bulma just rolled her eyes and ran to her father's dwelling.  
"Father! A ship near the beach!" she announced. Her father, who was talking with Rycoma, said,"Come Rycoma!" and ran out of the tapered dwelling. On his way out, Rycoma stopped and kissed Bulma's forhead, "I want to talk to you when I come back," he said.  
As he walked out, she sighed, and followed. When she arrived on the beach her entire family, and all the warriors were preparing for the landing of the strangers.  
When the ship landed, soldiers in shiny armor came pouring out of this ships and flanked it on each side. A man in golden armor, a blood red cape, and a golden crown on his noble head, walked out. He was fallowed quickly by a pretty, ebony haired, little girl, who immiatly lached onto the man's cape. Next to emerge was he most handsome man the young native princess had ever seen. His jet black hair and even darker eyes made him more attractive than any man on her island.  
" I am Tarahashi, Cheif of the Mohoutan trib. I wish to know why you have come and disterbed our peaceful existance." said Bulma's father.  
"We come from the Empire of Zarcona, we are here to concour you and your people and take all your resorces, and your people as slaves." said the king.  
"You can't do that!" shouted Bulma as she threw herself to the front of the crowd. "You can't just march in here and expect us to hand over everything we hold dear!" Rycoma grapped Bulma by the waist, pulled her to him, and whispered roughly in her ear,"Don't you will put us all in danger!" She pushed him away and stepped boldy forward.  
"If you want to aprehend my people, you will have to go through me first!" she said bravely.  
"Bulma!" said her father.  
"Princess!" said Rycoma.  
"GASP!" said everyone else. 


	2. entrapment

*HEY GUYS!!! Did you miss me? I know I missed you, I would never abandon you! For the first time I'm totaly in love with one of my stories! But it will take me awhile to update chapters, cuz well High School is tough. Especialy Avon :( i dont like my school guys. oh well READ AND REVIEW!!*  
  
Savages By:Trunks Babe  
  
Last time on Savages: "If you want to aprehend my people, you will have to go through me first!" she said bravely.  
"Bulma!" said her father.  
"Princess!" said Rycoma.  
"GASP!" said everyone else. **************************************************************************** *************  
"Well, in that case,"said the king," you will be the first one to be captured." Just then two huge men in heavy iron armor grabbed her by her arms and lifted her off the ground and walked her to the ship.  
As she passed the prince, their eyes met. It wasn't exactly love at first sight. It was more like pure hatred meets mild intrest. She spit at his feet and started kicking and trying to grap anything that could help her gain her freedom. She'd be damned if she'd go down without a fight. The king then ordered 3 more men to help sucure her.  
As she was being dragged into the depths of the enormous ship, she struggled with all her might. She screamed for any help she could get. She screeched, moaned, and yelled at the top or her lungs.The people outside could still hear her as she was being tossed into her chamber by the 5 guards.  
Then she was all alone. That is when she broke down. Sobbing for all she was worth, she thought how this was all her falt. If I had just stayed back like Rycoma said she thought I wouldnt be in this mess! I suppose he really did have my best intrests at heart. At this, she cried even more. She felt awful that she did not feel for him, the way he felt for her. She wished she could have those feelings for him. He is a good man she thought so why dont I love him?  
As she wept, she heard many footsteps outside the door, and much more screaming. She guessed they were now bringing her people down. A few people were thrown in with her, tho she only knew one of them well. Nahoma, her life long friend since birth, was now sitting on the floor sobbing her heart out. Bulma went over to comfort her. "Do not worry, my friend, my father will find a way out of this for us," Bulma said soothingly.  
At this Nahoma cried even more," ....no he wont...." "And why not? My father is a brilliant man, he's gotten out people out of worse things then this," Bulma said. But Nahoma looked at her friend and cried, "HE CAN'T HELP US BECAUSE HE IS DEAD!"  
Bulma was taken aback. That could not be true, this was her father they were talking about. "Nahoma what are you talking about? My father was alive when I was taken down here," Bulma pleaded.  
Nahoma sniffed, " When you dissapeared through the door, he lost it, Rycoma tried to stop him, but your father....he rushed at the King and he pulled out his sword....and...." she couldn't finish her sentence, she was too tearful.  
Bulma fell to her knees and in pure anguish cursed the heavens for this injustice. Her anger grew and she tried with all her strenght to bust down the door. Aparently the noise alerted the guards and they came to the door.  
"What is it?" one of them said harshly to her. "I wish to be presented to your leader!" she yelled through the door.  
"Ha! Thats a laugh! Like the King, or even the Prince for that matter, would have an audience with a savage like you.!" he laughed.  
"SAVAGE! Just who do you think you are calling me a savage when you are the ones who think you can own people!?" she screamed.  
"I think my father would like to talk to this one, seeing as she the leader of these people." said a deep voice. "But my prince! She is just a young girl, how could she possibly be the leader!?" a guard yelled  
"She is the only present child of the man my father brutally murdered. I have learned that all of her siblings are off visiting other villages for ambassitor purposes," said the prince. "Unlock the door and I will escort her to my father." 


	3. You don't have a voice

A/N *IM HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sorry I haven't updated in like forever!! I've been grounded for a month!!!! Isn't that crazy?! What did I do you ask? Well......... I SNUCK OUT OK!!! Well, thats what my parents said anyway, I just rode to school with my friend and didn't tell them, unfair huh? OH WELL!! I'm over it! Now new problems arise, like remembering to update...I'm very forgetful...so if you want to I/M me on aim, please do so its AquaStarz07.*  
  
Savages By: Trunks Babe]  
  
Last time on Savages...  
"I think my father would like to talk to this one, seeing as she the leader of these people." said a deep voice. "But my prince! She is just a young girl, how could she possibly be the leader!?" a guard yelled  
"She is the only present child of the man my father brutally murdered. I have learned that all of her siblings are off visiting other villages for ambassitor purposes," said the prince. "Unlock the door and I will escort her to my father."  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
At this statement from their prince, the gaurds shruged and opened the door and grabbed the native princess by her bright hair and pulled her out of her cell. By this time, Bulma was fuming, how dare they! They act as if I'm not even a living being, just some belonging!  
She was dragged all the way to the King's chambers and was thrown at his feet. She immidiatly rose to her feet. For she would be damned if she was going to bow to this monster. She heard the swish of robes as the king stood up to come and examine her.  
She felt very hot under his gaze, she did not like this scrutiny. She felt as if she was a horse being considered for purchase. When he was done looking her over, she looked him strait in the eye and said, "I demand that you let my people free, you bastard! This will not be tolerated by the other villages, and when they find us gone, there will be hell to pay!"  
He looked thoughtfully at her for a moment then raised his hand and stuck her right across the face. The blow was so forceful she was sent flying to the floor by the prince's feet. She looked up at that young man with hatered in her eyes, and he looked at her with pitty. She heard the king say, "Get up, whore. We do not fear anyone. Especialy your undistinguished warriors. Get this though your thick head, little girl. I am at the top of the food chain, and im my world you don't have a voice. Your only job is to keep your people in line during the transport. And when we arrive in Zarcona, your people will work in and around the palace as slaves. You will work along side them as well. That is unless we find some other use for you."  
Bulma did not like the look he was giving her, so she lowered her gaze. By this time she had figured that it would be futile to fight her fate. So, defeated, she nodded her head.  
"You will also be required to attend dinners and meetings with my family and royal council. You will retain your power over your people, as long as you surrender to my power," Said the king." And remember this, little one, If even one of your so much as tries to escape, everyone will be punished severely. Now, Vegeta," He said looking at his sone," You do with her what you will."  
So Vegeta bent down, gently pulled the princess to her feet, and guided her out of the room. They walked for some time in silence. Bulma kept her head down as they walked. Then they reached a huge oak door with carvings in strange desingns on it. Vegeta opened the door and lead Bulma inside.  
Bulma was very suprised, this room was beautiful. Full of tapastries and paintings, the room was a blood red and the bed was covered with black silk blankets and pillows.  
Just then it hit her, this was not to be her room. This was Prince Vegeta's room. He had brought her into his room, where there was only one bed. But to her surpise, he didn't even attempt to tough her, he just walked over to his closet and started to pull a large bundle of blankets out.  
He waked over the window and started to pay them out on the padded windowseat. The windowseat was just big enough for Bulma to be able to lay down on. "This will be your bed, I do not expect you to wait on me, I am quite capable of taking care of myself. I am allowing you to stay here because of your beauty." he said  
At this statement she became afraid, "What do you mean 'because of my beauty'?" she inquired.  
The prince replied,"I did not mean that I wish you to become my concubine, I mearly ment that because of your looks it is not safe for you to be held in the slave chambers. My guards are loyal to me, but they have discusting minds and wouldn't think twice about taking you innocence away from you. I am trying to protect you, by letting you sleep here. But if you would rather sleep in those cold dangerous cells, I understand."  
Bulma looked greatfully at him,"No, please, I would much rather stay in her...thank you." The Prince just nodded and walked into the bathroom, he came out with a floor lenght white gown.  
"Here, this is for you. You have had a long day, and I figured that you would rather sleep in something clean then in your...clothing." He said as he handed her the garment. "You may change in that room."  
Bulma walked into the room, which turned out to be a washroom. There was a marvalous marble bathing tub and many white towels and wash cloths. How wealthy these people must be to have bathing areas in their ships.  
When she walked out of the washroom, she saw that the prince was already in his bed, and was lightly snoring. She looked at him and thought He was so kind to me...why? His people destroyed my life, so why do I feel a connection with him? She sighed and went to her "bed" and just stared out the window.  
  
*WELL WHAT DO YOU THINK!!! PLEASE R&R!!! I LOVE YOU PEOPLES! YO!!* 


End file.
